


Worse Things than a Weight to Bear

by Hollowgayle



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Cross-Dimension Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, I will not apologize and you'll NEVER take me alive, Masturbation, Petra is very passionate about Mara's check-ins, Sorry but I took that Oracle offering line and ran with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 02:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollowgayle/pseuds/Hollowgayle
Summary: Petra struggles with the gravity of her task in the Dreaming City. Mara pays a visit, though not in a way expected.





	Worse Things than a Weight to Bear

This may well have been one of the longest weeks of her life, and she still has many more to go. 

Her mind is a numb, vibrating haze as Petra finally sinks down into the warm embrace of her bed, a trail of armor and weaponry left along the path she had taken to a much-needed rest. She had shed equipment tonight like a hound sheds its coat come summer – And still she feels no lighter, breathing out a ragged sigh of relief as fabric shifts over bare skin and soothes her into something resembling relaxation. Her squad is away tonight, the large cot they usually all share in a pile of warm bodies empty, save for their captain – And Petra loathes it, loathes the loneliness and the way the bite of the Divalian mists nips at her without their presence, but she does not hold their absence against them. 

This is the sixth time Amrita has been gutshot. 

Come tomorrow, they will all be one step closer to the seventh. Still, they endure. And she adores them for it. She adores their loyalty, their strength, the  _ warmth _ to be found in their decision to spend tonight with Amrita, huddled around her in the infirmary. On any other night, she would join them. But tonight, Petra needs silence. She needs stillness. She needs peace of mind.

Rolling onto her side, the Wrath tucks her hands between her thighs to warm them, shifting beneath the covers. It is a miracle sleep has not claimed her just yet, with her heavy eyelids and the warmth slowly settling over her – And as one hand drifts a little higher, smoothing idly over the warm fur at the apex of her thighs, it isn’t anything special. It is soft, and lazy, and Petra is exhausted. A little shiver runs through her, barely conscious as her fingertip brushes her clit, and she sighs, melting into her pillow. When she feels the familiar, gentle hand trace along the dips of her scarred jaw, nails scraping lightly, she almost leans into her lover’s touch without thinking, mind humming and  _ warm _ with her presence.

Petra doesn’t have to think twice, about Mara skirting along the edges of her mind. She does freeze for a moment, though, laughing soft and sleepy. She can almost feel her lover laughing too.  _ You choose the most inopportune times _ , she murmurs in her thoughts, for only that presence to hear, and Mara’s hand curls gently around Petra’s wrist, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

_ I am Mara Sov _ , that warmth seems to answer in sweet amusement, though no words come.  _ I am your queen, once and forever, and I will not have my visits called inopportune. _

She is right, of course. Petra flushes and nuzzles back into her pillow with a rumbling sound of content; Resumes her gentle touch, sighing and leaning into the haze that surrounds her as she feels Mara settle down beside her. She can feel her lover’s lips, pressing kisses along her throat, little loving, biting nips - And she can feel her curling up beside her, settling in to watch. It would make her blush, any other night. But tonight, the company is welcome. She turns to rest her forehead a breath away from Mara’s, and sighs happily as another little shiver runs through her, her lover’s presence settling over her like a thick, warm blanket.

_ What do you want me to do? _

She surprises herself with the question, and she can almost feel the smirk curling Mara’s lips, wherever she is. Her lover’s hand trails up her stomach, enjoying dips and curves and scars, before coming to rest over her heart - And Petra melts once more as Mara presses another kiss to her jaw. She feels a warm hand trailing down her inner thigh, and then nothing - Petra hesitates before following in its wake, smoothing a calloused palm over her own soft skin. She swears she hears Mara purr, and… Oh. That’s what her queen wants from her. A simple demand to comply with.  _ Follow me _ , she seems to beckon.

Petra always has. 

Mara’s hands are everywhere, Petra thinks. Following the warm, ghostly sensation of her lover leaves her twice as touched and all the more needy, and as Mara wraps a hand ever so gently around her throat, possessive, Petra leaves that to her, enjoying the comfort and letting out a soft groan as she sinks two fingers into herself up to the knuckle. She hears Mara click her tongue before jingling laughter fills her ears- They flush hot.

_ Did I tell you that you could, Wrath? _

It’s true. Petra had taken more than Mara gave, and she whines softly at her lover’s presence as she goes to slip her fingers free ever obedient, even to a fault - But a hand around her wrist that isn’t there smooths over the back of her hand, gently pressing them back inside, and Petra can only gasp and twist, muffling her own grateful cry with a hand clasped over her mouth. It’s been so long. 

“Thank you!”

She cannot  _ help _ but cry out she nuzzles her face back against her pillow. Warm kisses trail up her jaw as she bares it, and Petra sobs, grasping after the wrist of the gentle hand around her throat for purchase. It is sweet - It is grounding. Mara is guiding her now, her pace, her rhythm - Petra can only whine so very softly as her insides clench and flutter, heat coiling so tight in her belly that it leaves her neck and face flushed too. Three fingers now, one of them Mara’s, stroking deep, she’s sure of it - She can’t remember where she ends and her queen’s presence begins, gentle fingertips working circles around her clit and fingers coaxing lazily against her sweet spot.

_ Breathe now, Petra. You have given me so much _ .

There comes a rattling gasp. The sudden rush of oxygen goes straight to her head, washes away her wandering thoughts like a wave’s break moments from shore. She tries to squeeze her thighs shut, but Mara keeps them open - And as Petra comes undone with a whimpering cry, Mara’s voice in her ear and the pleasure rolling through her is all that she knows. Every muscle contracts and relaxes - She squeezes so tight around her own fingers, around Mara’s if they’re there - and she is babbling incoherent, reverent praise.  _ Please Mara, thank you Mara. Thank you. I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss- _

_ -you as well, _ Mara whispers gentle interruption, a phantom weight coming to rest upon Petra’s chest as the queen seems to rest herself there. The Wrath breathes ragged and slow as she grows accustomed to the new pressure, slowly opening her eyes to stare up at the stars that dance overhead beyond the roof of her tent. What doesn’t fade away, when her lover is near? What remains? Still in a daze, her eyes drift down to where her queen rests. There is nothing, but she knows Mara’s shape so well.

“Are you still here?” She dares to whisper, and silence answers her. 

The weight on her chest remains. The weight of duty, she thinks. The weight of sacrifice. The weight of loyalty, to a fault, the guardians call it - And Petra breathes out in lonesome mourning, before the weight shifts, and lays a palm over her heart.  _ Yes _ , Mara whispers softly, and Petra swallows her heart as it leaps into her throat.  _ Always _ .

She closes her eyes.

She will carry the weight gladly.

**Author's Note:**

> Ghost: Mara Sov is an absent queen!  
> Petra: Yeah? Then who jerked me off last night!
> 
> Anyway I won't apologize for this although I'm definitely a nightmare and this isn't what Petra meant. My brain wanted to write this and my hands sinned as a direct result, please take and enjoy.


End file.
